Thor Odinson (Earth-2149)
; formerly , | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-2149 | BaseOfOperations = Avengers Mansion, Asgard | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = White | Hair = Blond | UnusualFeatures = Putrefied/decaying flesh | Citizenship = Asgardian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Zombie, God of Thunder | Education = | Origin = Zombified asgardian | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Mark Millar; Greg Land | First = Ultimate Fantastic Four #22 | First2 = | Death = | HistoryText = Little is detailed about Thor’s life before the zombie plague arrived on Earth-2149, however it can be presumed that it followed much the same path as Thor of Earth-616. Thor is at Avengers Mansion when a man tries to blast his way into the mansion. He, and the other Avengers greet the intruder and demand he explain himself. The man begins ranting about an Army of the Dead, and begins to get a little hot under the collar until Scarlet Witch spirits him away. While the zombie contagion ravages the city, Thor meets up with Nova, and together they put up a spirited resistance, until the Fantastic Four arrive, and tell them of a resistance movement gathering aboard the S.H.I.E.L.D. Helicarrier. When the extremely varied bunch are all assembled on the Helicarrier, Nick Fury explains how serious he believes the situation to be; that it is the end of the world. He also explains that whatever the histories of those assembled, they are all on the same side. Thor, Colossus, Storm, and Nightcrawler, come to investigate a disturbance in one of the labs. They bump into Nick Fury, who is escaping a zombified Fantastic Four and orders a quarantine lock-down, when two huge bulk-heads seal them in with the teleportation device that Fury is trying to protect. Realizing there is no escape for them, and that the zombies could use the teleporter to infect other realities, he destroys the device as Thing crashes through the solid bulk-head, and the Fantastic Four infect them. Reed then tells the others to collect the pieces of the transporter, and start moving it to the Baxter Building. Following this, presumably roaming the city in search of food, Thor catches a glimpse of Ashley J. Williams, Dazzler and Scarlet Witch, but they somehow manage to give him the slip. When Beast and Reed Richards find a sizable stash of meat in Latveria and the surrounding area, Thor and a huge horde of zombies head off to lay siege to Castle Doomstadt. Unable to gain access to the fortress, presumably, Thor gets held up by the risen Deadite Legion, and at some point returns to New York, where he ends up with a handful of other zombified heroes. Later on, in the fight over eating the Silver Surfer, Thor is reduced to a charred skeleton, thus ending his undead life. At some point in the past before Thor's death, Deadpool of Earth-91119 traveled to Earth-2149 (or a similiar variant) and met with Thor. According to Deadpool, Thor tried to eat him, but apparently he survived this ordeal. | Powers = Seemingly those of Thor Odinson of Earth-616. | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = * During the beginning of the zombie onslaught Thor was still able wield the legendary hammer Mjolnir as a zombie, however, by the time Ultimate Reed Richards arrived in the zombie universe he was no longer able to wield the hammer because he was no longer worthy. He instead used a replacement makeshift hammer, made out of a pipe and a cinder block. This replacement hammer was destroyed when Thor used it to knock The Silver Surfer out of the sky. | Notes = * Zombie-Thor was shown wielding a makeshift hammer made of rubble, showing that as a member of the undead, he was no longer deemed worthy to wield Mjolnir. | Trivia = * It's interesting to note that, during the Zombie's search for Magneto he was seen briefly floating in the air, this isn't possible due to the fact that, as he was no longer worthy to wield Mjolnir, he was unable to use any of his powers. This can be explained as him simply leaping across the rooftops. | Links = }} Category:Odin Family Category:Thor Family Category:Cannibals Category:Superhuman Strength Category:Superhuman Durability Category:Superhuman Stamina Category:Regeneration Category:Superhuman Speed Category:Atmokinesis